Mistakes
by Miraculously awsome fanfics
Summary: Marinette makes a big mistake that costs her more than just her miraculous.


**Marinette's POV**

Superheroes make mistakes too. I just didn't know that this mistake would cost me my miraculous and Adrien...

_A few days earlier_

"I still don't understand why I kissed him, Tikki!"

"It's okay, Marinette. Maybe, you fell in love with him under his mask since you detransformed after using Lucky Charm."

"You are right, Tikki! I will investigate and find out, why I fell in love with him!"

"No, Marinette, I didn't say that!"

"Too late!" I said as running downstairs to dinner.

"Why are you so happy, sweetie?" mom asked.

"I, I... uh... well, you see I... finished my new dress and Alya liked it."

"Good for you. Now go sit."

"Oh, mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I will be late tommorow. I have a school project to work on."

"Okay, but now eat."

The food was delicious. I washed the dishes and quickly ran upstairs to get ready. No, not for the project. That was a lie. For investigation. _I must be prepeared _I said to myself while searching for my notebook. My plan was great. I would ask Alya to do the reasearch for me since I need a story for "school newspaper". I have told her the newspaper lie a long time ago to get away with all the things that I have missed beacause I was Ladybug.

_Next day_

I woke up around 8AM so I knew I was gonna be late. I dressed up, ate breakfast and ran to school as fast as I could. I was hoping that Miss Bustier didn't notice me. I sat down next to Alya and placed my notebooks and pencil case on the desk. I wasn't paying much attention. I was scanning the class fir any possible 'suspects'. Miss Bustier then called me but I was so busy that I didn't hear her. Alya pushed me and I came back to reality when Miss Bustier said:

"Marinette, would you please take these papers to the principal's office since you aren't paying any attention to class."

"I am sorry Miss Bustier. I'll take the papers to the principal's."

I went to her desk, took the papers and took them to the principal. He was in the office so I quickly handed him the papers and even quicker ran out of office to my classroom. As soon as I came back I sat on my seat and started paying attention while secretly scaning the class for any clues. Nobody looked like Chat Noir except for Adrien but he can't possibly be Chat Noir. He is way cooler than him.

As soon as the class finished I grabbed Alya and rushed to the toilets. I told her that cool lie and she agreed. She started telling me all she knows about Chat and I was listening very carefully just to not miss anything important. It turns out that she doesn't know much. It's all just theories. So, I decided to go home and investigate from there. I didn't find anything that could help me. I was stuck. Good luck for me the new akuma was there. I transformed and jumped out of window just to see Chat.

I wasn't able to talk much to him durring the fight and after the fight our miraculouses started beeping but I decided to do this even if it meant revealing our identities. I nean nothing could go wrong even if we knew. I have to carry the identitys of Rena Rouge and Carapace and I am still OK.

I stopped him before he could go:

"Chat, do you remember anything about oblivio thing?"

"No, why?"

"I just wanna know, you know?"

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked with a slight grin.

"Oh, you know. Just wondering!"

"About the kiss? Told ya. If you knew who I was you wouldn't be able to resist me."

"Ha ha, very funny!"

"So, you wanna know who I am?"

"No, I just wanna know why we, you know, kissed."

"But you must know my identity in order to do that."

"Yeah so, I wondered if you could show me who you are and I would like look and then figure out and you would neverknow who I am and we would, you know, still work perfectly fine as a team and yeah..."

"So, you are asking me to reveal my identity but to not let you reveal yourself!"

"Exactly!"

"I think it is too late for that."

"Why?"

"Because this is your last warning."

"What warning?" I asked as I started detransforming.

"Don't worry, m'lady, I won't look." he said as he started detransforming.

I closed my eyes and waited till he said something:

"Can I look at you?"

"I guess."

"We look at each other in 3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Now!"

I opened my eyes and in front of me... dark... it was around midnight and I couldn't see anything.

"Marinette?" he asked with a weird voice.

"How can you see me? I can't see you."

"I see very good at night plus I knew already."

"What?!? How..."

"I was looking around the class and I saw you do the same so I thought that it is weird and that is why I followed you home to see you transform into Ladybug."

"Wait, you are in my class?"

"I was always in front of your nose."

"What do you mean by... oh you are Adrien. Wait! Adrien! No no no no no no no no noooooooo!"

"What? Did I do something?"

"No, it is just that I was always so in love with Adrien that I kept telling you that you are just a friend."

"I did the same thing with Marinette."

"That is probably why we kissed when we defeated Oblivio."

"Told you you would fall for me."

"Silly kitty! Let's go home!"

"Bye, Marinette!"

"B-bye, A-a-adrien!" I said as I transformed back and went home to bed.

_To be continued... _


End file.
